


Accomplices

by dr_zook



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Rosenkreuz, Weiß Kreuz: Schwarz, maybe last assignment, of course it's not, unsolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The limit of love is that of needing always an accomplice." - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQKF0IExNS4">SPIRITUAL FRONT, 'No Kisses on the Mouth'</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting & Gathering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876625) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook). 



> Written for the birthday prompt _complicity_.

"So, this is it." Schuldig stared at the paper, which told them about their last assignment. The last assignment together. He couldn't stop his hands from fumbling with his coat buttons.

Crawford cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if they mean it." Rosenkreuz.

Schuldig both hated them and thanked them on his knees every evening for-- what? Well, about everything. Obviously. "How come?" he asked. "Did they ever announce something they didn't mean?" He snorted, raked a hand through his hair, wiping off the bandana like in an afterthought.

"No. Well, kind of." Crawford removed his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "I think they are testing us."

Schuldig's right eyebrow jumped up. "I hate it when they do this." He crumpled the bandana and shoved it into his coat pocket. You think things were going well enough, and then they strike. Fuckers.

Crawford replaced the glasses, covering the crow's feet around his eyes again. Poised for anything.

So Schuldig leaned forward, reached out, and grabbed Crawford's shoulders. "I don't care. We won't split up. If that's the test, this is my answer."

Crawford smiled his medium-manic precog smile and closed his fingers around Schuldig's touch.


End file.
